Phantoms, NCIS, and Senior
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: Danny gets to meet Tony Senior, and Tony and the team get to meet someone too.Danny finally finds the person he was looking for.And there will be a few new members of Team Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not Own Danny Phantom, or NCIS. If I did, it'd probably be screwed up.**

Danny woke up, and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the clock. He still had an hour til he had to go to school. Normally he would have went for a run, but he had to much on his mind to even think of it, so he just lay there, thinking. It's been about two weeks since Tony told Danny that DiNozzo Sr. wanted to meet him. Senior was suposed to be arriving the the next day, which was luckily a saturday. Danny was a little worried about meeting the man who made his grandmother give him mother up for adoption.

Danny also had something else on his mind. During the ghost attack at NCIS, Skulker had said he had found what Danny had asked him to find, but after the fight was over, Skulker had told Danny that the target had vanished again. Danny was very worried for the safty of his target, and wished he could find her.

The only time he had been destracted since the whole thing with DiNozzo Sr. and his target had started, was when he had taken Sam to the dance at school. Carly and Alex were happy to meet Same, and Sam seemed to be happy to meet the people in Danny's Washington DC version of 'Team Phantom', as Tucker had called them. Danny had said that Carly and Alex wouldn't go on ghost hunts with him unless he really needed help, at least not until they were trained some first. Danny had talked to Carly and Alex about going on ghost hunts with him. He had told them that it was a lot easiler for him if he had a few other people helping him when he needed it. They had agreed that it would be something they might want to do once they were trained some. They had wanted to come over this weekend, but Danny had told them that he had to meet his mother's stepfather, Tony's father. They had offered to come anyway, for moral support, but Danny said that he would be fine. He then went on to remind them that he was the King of Ghosts. Danny had decided to tell them the whole story not long after the whole thing happened, but only becuase Skulker had shown up to tell him about his target being gone, calling him Your Majesty.

An hour later, Danny got up, and went to school after taking a shower, and getting his lunch. They school day went by faster than Danny would have liked. He had passed the test that was given the day before in history, and he had to take a pop quiz in math. He found that in home ec, he was the best cook, and could sew rather well. He had told the teacher that he had to cook at home, before and after his parents were killed. Some girl had said something about Danny's uncle being a deadbeat, and Danny had to fight not to hit her. "He's not a deadbeat. He works a lot. He is a government agent you know. And before you say anything else, my dad couldn't cook, and my mother couldn't cook very well either. She could bake, but all her other food aways ended up bad." He had said. He thought of all the food that his mother had brought to life by mistake, and gave a shiver in response. The girl had blushed, but said nothing else.

When he got home, Tony was already there. Tony had told Gibbs about his father coming, and Gibbs had let him come early to prepair. Tony was a litte apprehensive about letting his dad know where he lived, but Danny assured him that it would be okay. Danny had found a way to prevent anyone, human and ghost, from coming into the house without them knowing. Gibbs and his team, Abby and Ducky could come in as they pleased, but anyone else would need permission. Tony had laughed when Danny had told him what would happen if someone tried to get in without them knowing. "Will it really shock them?" He had asked. Danny's only reply was to smirk evily.

"Hey Uncle Tony." Danny said as he put his bag on the couch.

Tony looked up from the book in his hand. (Yes, Tony reads a lot). "Hey Danny. Good day at school?" He asked.

"I guess. I passed my test yesterday." Danny replied. "What time it Senior coming tomorrow?"

"Ten. Are you ready to meet him?" Tony asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Danny said, sitting down to start his homework.

"Alright then. Let's hope this doesn't go to bad." Tony said. The rest of the afternoon was spent watching TV, and cleaning up the house.

The next day, Danny woke up early and made lunch for when Senior came. Tony came in not long after and started to help. At ten sharp, they heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it." Danny said, running to the door before Tony could say anthing about it. Danny opened the door to a older man in a business suite. _Uncle Tony must have gotten his looks from Grandmother._ He thought.

"You must be Daniel." The old man said.

"It's Danny. You must be Senior. Please, come in." Danny already didn't like the man. He seemed too slimey. He really didn't wnt to let him in the house, but knew he had to.

"Thank you Daniel." Senior said, ignoring what Danny had said just seconds earlier.

"It's Danny. Only two people in this world call me Daniel, and neither are you, so don't call me that." Danny said. He wasn't going to put up with Senior calling him by his full name. He only let Vlad and Ducky call him Daniel, and one was because it was just habit to hear. and the other was because he didn't seem to mind.

"I apologise. I didn't reallize you didn't like being called Daniel so much. But Daniel is your real name, isn't it?" Senior asked.

"It is, but ou can't call me that. Like I said, only two people in this world can call me Daniel, and get away with it." Danny said.

"What could you possibly do about it?" Senior egged on, hopeing to get the reaction he wanted, which was for Danny to try and hit him. He had heard things from when the teen lived in Amity Park. He had also heard things about his parents.

"You don't want to know." Danny said. The room temperature dropped in an instant, and then went back up. Danny noticed Senior tense up, and smirked.

Tony walked into the living room carrying a tray of food. "Hello Dad." He greeted his father.

"Is something wrong with your air? It just got really cold, then warm again." Senior said.

Tony looked confused. "No, I didn't notice a temp drop. Did you Danny?" He asked the dark haired teen.

"No Uncle Tony, I didn't." Danny smirked. He knew that Tony no longer noticed the sudden temperature changes anymore.

"Are you feeling well Dad?" Tony asked.

"I feel fine." Senior said. "This is a nice place Junior. I never thought I'd see you liveing in a house."

"Yeah, well, there wasn't enough room for the both of us in my old apartment. I couldn't let Danny sleep on the couch forever, could I?" Tony said.

I supose not, but I'm sure young Daniel could handle it." Senior was still hopeing Danny would get mad.

Danny did nothing, but drop the room temp again. He decided that every time Senior called him Daniel, he would lower the temperature of the room.

"Really Junior, what is wrong with your air? It just got cold again." Senior said.

"Nothing is wrong with it. It's not getting cold in here." Tony said. He then looked at Danny, who smiled at him. He then knew it was Danny who was doing it, and made a mental note to asked why later.

"Yes it is. I can feel it. How could you not notice it?" Senior asked.

"Maybe we're just used to it, though I didnt notice it when we moved in." Danny said. He was going to have fun messing with Senior. Even though Reaper's sadist thoughts were no longer there, he still liked messing with people he didn't like, like Vlad.

"Are you sure you're not catching something Dad?" Tony asked.

"I'm sure." Senior said, grumbling to himself in only a voice Danny could hear. _There is something wrong with this house. How do they not notice it. It's almost as if it's haunted, and I don't belive in that stuff._ Danny had to fight not to laugh. Senior didn't know just how close what he said was to being true. The house was, in fact, haunted by the very teen sitting across from him on the couch.

A few hours, and a lot of room temps dropping later, Senior got up to leave. Close to the end of the visit, Senior had stopped calling Danny, Daniel, and realised that the temp stopped going down.

"I'll show him out Uncle Tony." Danny said. He walked Danny to the door.

Senior stopped at the door, hand on the knob. "I don't know when you did it, but it wasn't funny." He said.

"What are you talking about Senior?" Danny asked, unsure of what the man was talking about.

"The air thing. Every time I said Daniel, the room temperature went down." Senior said.

"Did it go down that time?" Danny asked.

Senior froze. The temperature hadn't went down. "How are you doing that?" Senior asked.

"I'm not doing anything." Danny said. "Have a nice stay in DC. I hope you don't run into Phantom or any of his enimies." Danny opened the door, and shoved Senior out. "See you some other time." He then closed and locked the door.

Tony came into the living room, and sat on the couch. "I can't belive he stayed as long as he did." He said. Danny sat beside him. "And why did you keep dropping the temp?" Tony asked the teen.

"Every time Senior called me Daniel, I dropped the room temp. I told him not to call me Daniel, and he didn't listen." Danny smiled.

"You are so evil." Tony said, smiling too.

"I know." Danny said. "I'm going to be even more evil later. I'm going to let Senior meet Phantom and a few of his friends and enimies."

Tony looked at the halfa. "You aren't going to hurt him, are you?" He asked.

"Do I usually hurt people? Do I hurt anyone who isn't a ghost, and criminal? Though I think Senior is pretty close to falling into that last category." Danny said.

Tony looked at him. "He's coming back tomorrow." He said.

"I know." Danny said.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny got up from the couch, and stretched. "I'll be back in about a few hours. Leave the dishes, I'll do them when I get back." Danny then went up to the attic to change forms. He flew out of the roof, and focused on finding Senoir's aura. He let his eyes go purple, and found Senior's color. It was blood red. This made Danny laugh. He followed the color to a hotel, and up to the other man's room. He let his eyes change back, and then turned invisible. He went into ther oom, and found Senior eating something room service had brought up. Danny had decided not to get any of his ghostly friends and enemies to come with him, but still hoped Senior would see them around.

Danny floated up to the elder DiNozzo, and blew a extremely cold breath on his neck. Senior jumped up from his seat, and looked around. "What the?" He said.

"Hahahahaha! Fenton didn't say anything about you being a jumper." Phantom turned visible in front of Senior. "Hi. I'm Phantom. I think Fenton told you about me." He said.

"You're Phantom? The former hero of Amity Park?" Senior asked.

"So you looked me up? Why am I not surprised? Did Fenton get you all rilled up about meeting me? I'm not as bad as some people seem to think." Phantom said.

"Were you the one that kept dropping the tempurature at Junior's house?" Senior asked. "Were you the one playing with the air conditioner?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just came to see you because I overheard Fenton say something about me meeting you." Phantom smiled at the man.

"Well then, get out. I don't want you here." Senior said.

"Oh, I'm sorry you don't want me here, but I don't want to leave. I just wanted to see you. Be glad I've gotten over my sadistic ways, or I would have messed with you a little more before I appeared."

"Why are you in Washington, and not in Amity Park were you came from?" Senior asked.

"I thought I'd take a vacation, maybe recrute a few new people for Team Phantom. I left my home in good hands." Phantom said.

"You left it to two teenagers in costumes. But then again, that's all you are." Senior said. "Except you seem to have powers of some sort. What technology are you using and why not give it the military to protect our soldiers?"

"I'm not using any tech. One of my partners does, but what he's using, you can get at just about every tech store on earth. They just have a few modifications." Phantom started floating around the room. "All of my powers are natural. I don't use weaponry very often. Most of the time, I just give these guns to normal humans."

"Normal humans?" Senior asked, turning in circles to keep Phantom in his sights.

"I'm not human. Haven't you figured that out by now? I'm a ghost." Phantom said.

"A ghost? Ghosts don't exist." Senior glared at the white haired teen.

"Ow, that hurts. I'm right in front of you, and yet you still say I'm not real. What proof do you need? Should I possess you. Would that make you believe me?" Phantom asked, still floating around the room.

"Possess me?" Senior asked. He didn't believe a word the teenager was saying. To him, he was just a punk kid that somehow got his hands on very advanced technology.

"Very well then." Phantom flew at Senior, and before said man could even react, he was sharing a body with the very teen he was just talking to a second before. "I told you I could do it." Phantom said from inside Senior's body. He then exited the body before he could get kicked out, not that the man could do it quickly.

"How did you do that?" Senior asked, panting from having his own body taken over.

"I already told you. I'm a ghost." Phantom said, then vanished. He flew from the building, and went to the park. He had a meeting to attend to. He saw his targets waiting just were he told them to. "Right on time." He said, appearing in front of them.

"Yeah and you're late." Carly said.

"Sorry guys. I had to take care of something first. Are you two ready for your first set of training?" He asked.

Carly smiled at Alex. "Yeah, we're ready." Alex said.

"Well then, keep up." Phantom tossed two guns at the teens. Neither fumbled when catching them. "Very good. Here's how you use them." For the next few hours, Phantom showed Carly and Alex how to use the ecto-weapons. They caught on really quickly, and Phantom got to see just how good their reflexes were.

"That was great. I didn't know using a gun could be so cool." Carly said.

"Using an ecto-gun is a lot harder than using a real gun. These things have ten times more power, but only work on ghosts, unless you happen to get one that works on humans. Most ecto-weapons won't hurt a human, just cover them in green goo. A lot of my parent's inventions shot green goo all over people. I think my dad just liked the the goo." Phantom chanded forms, and sat on a bench.

Carly and Alex sat on either side of him. "I'll never get used to that." Carly said, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Do you really miss them?" She asked.

Danny looked up at her. "Yeah, but I know they're in a better place. I saw them move on." He said, smiling at him friend.

"Will we get names and costumes like your friends?" Alex asked. He was looking out to nowhere.

"If you want them. My other team did it so they could help easier. My sister was a member, but had neither a costume, or a name." Danny said.

"What should our names be? What should our costumes look like?" Carly asked.

Danny looked at her. "I know what yours could be, but only if you both agree, but I don't know about you Alex." He said, turning to the jock.

"What could mine be?" Carly asked.

"Light. Your the opposite of Sam, who is Darkness, so you are Light. Your cosutme can look like Sam's, but in white." Danny said.

"White? How would I keep it clean?" Carly said.

"Don't worry about that. My mom made a fabric that can't get stained." Danny said. "Do you like the name, and costume?" He asked her.

"I do." Carly said. "I don't know what Darkness's costume looks like, but if Sam agrees, I'l do it."

"Great. Now the only thing we need to do it figure out Alex's name and costume. I'll have Carly's costume made within the next few days if I don't get detracted." Danny looked at Alex.

"I have no ideal." Alex said.

**Well, neither do I. Can you please help me? Give me some ideals about what Alex's name and costume could be. Do you like my ideal for Carly? Please read and review.**

* * *

**I have the costume now. It's by jeanette9a on DeviantArt. The sketch is called 'finish design' Maybe it will help with the name. I still don't know what to name him. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but the plot. I'd like to thank princessbinas for Alex's name, and jeanette9a for the uniform design. Thank you both.**

Danny thought about it for a minute. "I've got an ideal for a costume, but I still don't know what to name you." He said.

"Is my costume cool?" Alex asked.

Danny laughed. "Yeah, it's cool." He said.

"Oh, I got it!" Carly yelled, jumping up from her seat. "What about Phoenix?" She said.

"Phoenix? I like it. Does it go with the uniform you've come up with?" Alex asked.

Danny thought about it for a minute. "It does go with it." He finally said.

"Phoenix it is then." Alex said. He then looked at his watch. "It's getting late. We told our parents we were going on a date, and we should be getting back soon. We're already going to be late." He said.

"I can take you home, so you won't be late." Danny said.

"You'd do that?" Carly asked.

"Of course." Danny changed forms.

"Can you carry us both?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I can carry you both. I used to carry Sam and Tucker both all the time." Danny grabbed Carly and Alex around the waist, lifted off the ground, and flew off toward Carly's house. Both Carly and Alex were amazed to be flying like that.

When Danny got close to Carly's house, he landed a few blocks away, and let them go. "Thanks Danny. I only live a few blocks from here, so I can walk home." Alex said.

"Okay. I better go home too, I have dishes to do. I promised my uncle I'd do them." Danny took off into the sky, and went invisible. He looked back and saw Carly and Alex wave at him before turning and walking down the road toward their houses.

Danny landed in the attic, and then changed forms. He went into the living room, and then to the kitchen. He saw a note on the counter from Tony saying he was out helping Ziva with something. Danny smiled and wondered when the two would finally break Gibbs' rule, and start dating. He knew Gibbs wouldn't mind it at all, but then again, he also knew a few other things about Gibbs the man didn't want anyone to know, like his very secret crush on McGee. He had figured it out when he had went into Gibbs' house one night, and found said man asleep by his boat, moaning McGee's name, and as hard as a rock. Danny had just shook his head, and left. He went to ask Gibbs something about his rules, but asked him the next day.

Danny went to the sink, and started doing the dishes. He got them done in only a few minutes, and then went to his room to start making Carly and Alex's uniforms. He also called Sam.

_"Hello?" _Sam answered in her usually gruff tone.

"Hey Sam." Danny said.

_"Hey Danny. How are you?" _Sam asked, getting a little more chipper after hearing it was him. Danny could practically here the 'I miss you' in her words.

"I'm great. How 'bout you?" Danny asked.

_"I'm great too. What are you doing?"_ Sam asked.

"I was starting on Alex and Carly's uniforms. Carly liked the ideal for her to be the opposite of you. And Alex is going by Phoenix in his hero form." Danny said.

_"That's awesome. The box ghost showed you this morning, and took over the boxes at the packing factory. He was just as easy to defeat as normal though." _Sam said.

"He has yet to show up here. I kind of hope he doesn't, and I kind of want him to go see Senior." Danny said, laughing.

_"Did the meeting not go well then?" _Sam asked.

"It went fine. I also let him meet Phantom. He's coming back tomorrow. I was being mean to him, and everytime he called me Daniel, I lowered the temp of the room. Uncle Tony didn't even notice until Senior said something about it." Danny laughed again.

_"You are so mean."_ Sam said, though she was laughing too. _"Hey I have to go. My parents want me to meet some people they know."_

"Okay Sam. I love you." Danny said.

_"Love you too Danny."_ Sam said.

Danny hung up the phone, and threaded a ecto-needle with some black ecto-thread. Danny had gotten the stuff from his mother's vault after the explosion. He had studied it and figured out how to make it himself. He then started sewing, fast as lightning, using the fabric he learned to make from his mother. If he kept going the way he was, he would be done with the uniforms very soon.

A few hours later, Danny was almost done with Alex's uniform. He had decided to do his first, because it would take a lot more time to make Carly's, because it had a lot more parts to it. Danny heard the front door open, and out his needle down. He went downstairs to see his uncle. He went into the living room, and instead of seeing Tony, he saw Gibbs standing in the middle of the room.

"Gibbs? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Danny asked.

"No, everything is fine. I wanted to talk to you about something is all." Gibbs said.

"Oh, okay. What is it Gibbs?" Danny asked.

"About what you might have seen the other day." Gibbs said, holding up a bag of white hairs.

Danny instantly knew what he was talking about. "I didn't see anything if you don't want me to have." Danny said.

Gibbs took a deep breath. "But you did see it? You saw it all?" He asked.

"I saw a little bit. I left right after getting there." Danny said. "I won't say anything about it. That's something you have to tell McGee yourself."

"Do you think I should?" Gibbs asked.

"I think you should, yes. I also think McGee feels the same way." Danny had seen the way the younger man looked at Gibbs when he thought no one was paying attention.

"You really think so?" Gibbs asked.

Danny had never seen the man so unsure of himself before. "Yeah. Gibbs you can't keep this bottled up like that. It's not good for you." danny told the man, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Danny." Gibbs said. "You really are a big help."

"I'm good at helping, and I'm good at keeping secrets. At least you'd think I would be after keeping a huge one from my parents, and the whole town for three years." Danny laughed.

Gibbs smirked. "Thanks again Danny. I'm sorry about the whole hairs thing. It was the only way I could think to start a conversation about this. It was the only way I knew you had been there at the time." He said.

"I understand. I'm glad I could help." Danny said.

"Where's DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"He went out to help Ziva with something a few hours ago. I hadn't even realized the time. I was busy making Alex's uniform."

"Uniform?" Gibbs asked.

"Alex and Carly are going to be members of Team Phantom. I got some info from a friend of mine, that ghosts will start coming thru the portal soon, and that a natural one will be opening up soon too, so I'll need some help with them." Danny shrugged.

"It's good that you have a few new team members." Gibbs said. "I better go now. I have some thinking to do." He added.

"Alright. If you need to talk about it anymore, I'm here for you." Danny said, showing Gibbs out.

The next day, Danny was sitting in the living room, just waiting for Senior to call him Daniel. So far the man had refrained from it. Senior had been there for about an hour.

Danny was talking to Senior about his schooling when they all heard a loud crash from the attic.

"What was that?" Senior asked, getting up to go look.

"Oh, nothing. I'll go tend to it." Danny said.

Senior ignored him though, and went toward the attic anyway. Danny could do nothing, but run ahead of him to see what it was before he could get there. Senior proved to be faster than Danny thought, and made it up the stairs just as Danny pushed the door open. Senior then froze upon entering the room. Floating above a strange machine, was a machineman with green flaming hair, and guns.

"Your Majesty. I have once again located your target." The machineman said.

Danny looked up at it. "Where?" He demanded of it. "Where is she Skulker?"

"She's just outside the frozen outlands. She's very weak. I think she is headed for the outlands. I fear that if she crash lands, and Frostbite doesn't find her, she will not last long." The machineman, Skulker, said.

"Thank you Skulker. I will go right away. You may go now." Danny said.

"Yes Sir." Skulker bowed and vanished in thin air.

"What was that?" Senior asked.

"That was Skulker, and this is me leaving to go save my clone. Tony, keep him alive please. I really don't want to have to deal with his ghost." Danny then jumped up and vanished too.

"What was all that Junior?" Senior asked, looking as if he might have a heart attack.

"Well dad, you just got to meet one of Danny's many followers, and got to see one of the many things Danny can do." Tony said, looking at the spot where Danny vanished, wondering what he had ment by clone.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS.**

Tony turned toward his father. "Are you alright Dad?" He asked when he saw how pale the older man had become.

Senior looked at his son. "I don't know Junior. I'm just in shock I guess. What is going on?" Senior asked his son.

"Dad, Danny is Phantom. Something happened a few years ago. Skulker is one of his followers. Danny is a very powerful ghost, half-ghost, and a lot of other ghosts look up to him." Tony said.

Senior couldn't say anything. He was too shocked. "I bet you didn't expect this when you decided to see the son of mom's daughter, did ya?" Tony joked. "Seriously dad, are you okay?"

"I guess." Senior said.

"You do know you can't tell anyone about Danny, right? You have to keep it a secret. If you tell, and something happens to Danny, not will I, and every member of NCIS, be after you, but so will Skulker, and every other ghost who supports him. You will not survive if you tell." Tony said, turning serious. "Want some coffee?" He perked up.

"Coffee? You're asking me if I want coffee when I just found out my only grandson's a ghost?" Senior said, then realized his slip.

"Your grandson?" Tony asked.

"Yes, my grandson. Madison was my daughter. I made your mother give her up because I didn't want a girl." Senior said.

"How dare you. That is beyond evil." Tony said. "You are nothing but a bastard. I always knew you were, but this tops the cake." Tony walked out of the room, fuming.

Senior sighed, but followed his son out of the attic. He needed to know more about what Danny had said.

* * *

Danny landed in the warehouse, and changed forms back to his human form. "I can't believe I did that in front of Senior." he whispered to himself while gathering a few things, and putting them in the Specter Speeder. He opened the portal, and drove the ship through the opening. It would have been faster to fly, but he needed somewhere warm to put Dani when he got to her. He hoped she would survive this. He couldn't lose Dani, not after losing all his other family. Dani was his little sister, and his responsibility. He had to protect her, he had to.

As the Specter Speeder got closer to the outlands, Danny started being able to see his breath. He changed forms again so he wouldn't freeze to death. He slowed down so he could look for Dani. He had the Spector Speeder looking for her too, but he felt it didn't work as well in the outlands, probably because of the snow.

Danny spotted Frostbite walking close to the outer border. Frostbite looked up and waved. Danny landed the Speeder and got out. "Oh Great One. It is good to see you. I heard about your family. are you doing okay?" Frostbite asked.

"I'm fine Frostbite, but I'm afraid this isn't a social visit. I'm here looking for Danielle. Have you seen her? I got a report she was heading this way." Danny said.

"I have not seen her, but I too got a report about someone being near the border. Perhaps it is her." Frostbite said.

"Then let's go." Danny got back in the Speeder and told Frostbite to join him. Together they drove over the snow, each keeping an eye out for the female halfa. Danny was getting more and more anxious as they drove. Why weren't they finding her? Where was she?

* * *

"What did Danny mean by clone?" Senior asked Tony.

"I don't know. This is the first I've heard about this." Tony said. He really didn't want to talk to his father, but had no other choice. The man was there, and didn't appear to be leaving.

"How can it be the first you've heard of it? You've lived together for a few months now." Senior said. "You know about him being Phantom."

"Yeah, but only because he passed out in front of me. He didn't want to tell me. Though I think he's glad he did." Tony said. "Danny doesn't have to tell me everything, or anything for that matter. I trust Danny to do what is right, and I know he will."

"How can you be so sure? He has all this power, and you don't think he'll do something stupid?" Senior asked.

"He's not like you dad. Danny knows what he doing. He has a lot more responsibility than both of us put together. And like I said, I trust Danny. He's a good kid." Tony stopped himself before saying, 'and he'll do anything to help someone', for fear of Senior taking advantage of this.

"How did he get like this anyway? How did he get ghost powers?" Senior asked.

"I don't know." Tony said, getting a little annoyed.

"Why wouldn't he tell you how he got his powers?" Senior asked.

"He doesn't like talking about it. He said it was very painful." Tony said, choosing his words carefully. "You know what dad, I'm done talking about this." Tony said, turning toward his father.

"Well, I'm not." Senior said.

"I'm not giving you any secrets so you can turn right around and sell them to the highest bidder. Danny is my nephew, and I love him. I'm the only family he has left." Tony yelled.

"I'm his family too." Senior said.

"No you're not. When Danny finds out what you did, then I don't know what he'll do. I hope to God he wipes your memory." Tony turned and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. He was fighting the urge to both hit his father, and call Gibbs, Ziva, or McGee.

Senior followed, but said nothing to him, which Tony thanked whatever Gods or Goddesses were listening for.

* * *

Danny was almost shaking with worry when he finally activated his senses. His eyes glowed purple, and he caught the sight of Dani's aura. It was the exact same as his, white, except it had a slight pinkish tent to show it was her's and not his. He followed the color, and finally found Dani laying in the snow, her pale skin a blueish color, meaning she'd been in the snow for a while.

Danny landed the speeder, and jumped out, Frostbite close behind. "Dani!" He yelled. He rushed to her side, and picked her up. "Are you alright Dani?" He asked. Dani groaned, and rolled her head. "Of thank the heavens you're alright." Danny turned to Frostbite. "Thank you for your help Frostbite." He said.

"I didn't really help all that much." Frostbite said.

"You still helped. Can I drop you off somewhere?" Danny asked.

"No thank you Great One. I can walk from here. Get her somewhere safe so she can heal." Frostbite said.

Danny nodded, and got into the Speeder. He put Dani on a cot in the floor, and started back toward the warehouse. Upon arrival, Dani was breathing normally, and her color was returning to normal. She had changed back to her human form not long after getting in the Speeder. Her own body must have made it impossible for it to change while she was in the cold, so she wouldn't die. Her ghost form could last longer in the cold than her weak human form.

Danny landed the Speeder, and closed the portal. He picked Dani up, and flew toward his house. He landed in the attic, and changed forms. He then went to his room, and put the still sleeping girl on is bed. Danny didn't want to leave her, so he sent a blast of ice to his uncle, which formed the words 'I'm in my room now'.

Tony felt the cold before he saw the words wrote in ice. He found nothing unusually about this, but Senior was flipping out. Danny had been gone for two hours, and Tony was glad he was back. He went up to Danny's room, hos father following close behind. Tony knocked on the door, and opened it a crack. "Cool if I come in?" He asked the black headed teen.

"Yeah Uncle Tony. You can come in." Danny said, turning to look his uncle. in the door.

"What about him?" Tony asked, pointing at his father.

"I guess so." Danny said, turning back to look at the sleeping figure in his bed. "Tony, I'd like you to meet Danielle, or Danny with an I, as she calls herself. She's my clone, but I consider her a little sister. I haven't seen her in almost three years, not since that one incident that no one remembers." Danny said, knowing Tony would understand.

"Who cloned you?" Tony asked.

"Plasmius." Danny said. He caught the confuse look Senior was giving them both. He could also sense the change in how Tony felt about his dad. "What happened while I was gone to make you dislike your dad this much?" He asked the NCIS agent.

"He told me that he is really your grandfather, and that Maddie was my real sister. He didn't want a daughter, he he make my mom give her up for adoption." Tony said.

"You did what?" Danny asked the older man. He then relaxed. "I'm not going to kill you because if you hadn't have done that, then none of this would have happened, at least not in the way he has." Danny said, thinking about Clockwork.

"You're not mad? The way Tony was saying it, made it sound like you would end up hurting me or something." Senior said.

Danny looked at the empty space beside Senior, ans smirked. "I don't need to do anything." He said. "I give my permission to proceed ma'am." He said to the empty space. The room temp dropped slightly, and went back up.

"What was that?" Senior asked.

"Oh, nothing." Danny said, turning back to look at Dani. He was worried about her, but knew she would be fine.

"If Dani is just like you, does that mean she's half ghost too?" Tony asked, sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Yeah. Plasmius mixed up some chemicals when trying to make a male clone, and then had Dani try and get my DNA to he could perfect his clone. We used to be big enemies, but after mom's death, we no longer fight. We have no need to really." Danny said.

"What do you mean?" Senior asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's not really something I want to talk to you about." Danny looked at Senior, and stood up. "I don't trust you, so I'm going to do something I don't like to do." Danny let the two black rings form, and flow. He stood in front of Senior in his King form, and allowed his eyes to glow red. Normally having red eyes was something he didn't like, but this time it didn't mean he was evil.

Senior had to close his eyes, and when he woke up, he was in his hotel, and he couldn't remember how he got there, or what he had been doing before he got there, other than visiting with Junior and Danny.

Danny released his King form, and sat beside Dani again.

"Did you wipe his memory?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. Danny jerked to attention when Dani started to moan, and open her eyes. "Hey little sis. You okay?" He asked her.

"Danny? Where am I?" Dani asked.

"Home, Dani. Finally home." Danny said, smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS.**

Dani looked up at her brother. "Home?" She asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "Dani, I want you to meet my uncle. This is Anthony DiNozzo Jr., or Uncle Tony as I call him. He's my mother's brother."

Dani turned to the man. "Hi." She said.

"Hello." Tony said. Dani looked to be the same age as Danny. She had his black hair, and blue eyes though. She was wearing a simple white shirt, and black pants. Her hair was to her lower back, and she was tall and thin. She was as pale as Danny was, and yet seemed so full of life just like her brother. "Welcome ot the family."

Dani smiled brightly. "Thank you." She said.

"I guess we'll have to go shopping again." Danny said. Tony groaned. "I'll take her Uncle Tony." Danny added.

"Thank God." Tony said. "Oh yeah, who were you talking to before you sent my dad away?" Tony turned to Danny.

"Your mother. She's been following your dad around since she died. She's really nice. She told me who she was the other day." Danny said. "She's been protecting you all your life. She loves you very much."

"Really?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Danny smiled. "Dani, get some rest. I have to fix some things for you, and for the new members of Team Phantom. Would you like to join?" He asked the girl.

"Can I?" Dani asked.

"Yeah, but we need to figure out a name for you. Not your ghost name, but your human name. You can pass as my twin now, and everyone would get too confused if they called us both Danny. What about Anni, short for Annibelle?" He asked.

"Anni? Annibelle" Dani thought about it for a minute. "I kind of like it." She said.

"Okay then, Anni it is. I'll set up your documentation right now. Annibelle Fenton, age seventeen, long lost twin sister of Daniel Fenton." Danny smiled, and pat Anni's hand. "I'll leave you to sleep. And you better sleep. You almost froze to death today."

"Okay Danny." Anni said, closing her eyes, and drifting off.

Both Danny and Tony left the room. "Will you call you dad and make sure he's not dead from fright? I don't know what your mother might do, and I don't want him as a ghost just yet." Danny smiled.

"Yeah. I'm still mad at him though, but I guess I can hide it if I have to." Tony went downstairs to call him father at his hotel room.

Danny went into the spare room he had moved the stuff for the costumes to. He sat down at the computer, and started typing away. An hour later, he had finished all he needed to do. He had to hack a few things, and he had asked Tucker to help with a few things. In the end, Anni had a birth certificate, social security card, a driver's license, and everything else needed to live in the human world. She would be starting school the next day, only without a uniform. She would get her uniform soon though.

Danny then got to work on the costume, and finished with them pretty quickly. Now all he had to do was help Anni get her costume fixed, and then get Sam and Tucker here for a meeting. Carly and Alex have yet to meet Tucker.

Danny went downstairs, but couldn't find Tony. He then went back upstairs, and found Tony asleep. Smiling, Danny went to check on Anni. She was sound asleep as well, so he went back to the spare room to get some sleep for school the next day.

Danny woke up early to finish one last thing for Carly and Alex's uniforms. Tony came to the door, and looked at Danny. "I'm heading to work. My dad left sometime last night after being scared out of the hotel by, what he says, was the 'ghost of his first wife'." He told the teen. "Do you or Anni need anything before I go?" He asked.

Danny turned to look at his uncle. "No, I think we're okay. Though, I do need some money to get Anni some clothes. I have an outfit her today, but She still needs a lot more clothes. I have some money, but I don't have enough to get the clothes, and something to make her feel more at home here in the guest room." He said.

"Okay." Tony gave Danny some money, and left the house for work.

Danny went to his room to wake Anni up for school. "Anni?" He said from the door.

Anni groaned awake. "What?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

"We need to get ready to go the school. You will be starting there today." Danny said, coming into the room.

"Okay. What am I going to wear?" Anni asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Danny laid some jeans, and a t-shirt on the bed. These were Jazz's. She had left them in the speeder one time, and forgot to get them out." The t-shirt was pink, and the jeans were dark. "They'll have to work until we can get you some more after school." He said.

"Thanks Danny," Anni said. "For everything. You saved my life back there. But how did you find me?" She asked.

"Skulker." Danny said.

"Skulker? Skulker helped you find me? What did you have to give him? Did you promise him your pelt for his bed?" Anni said, shotting out of the bed to hug Danny.

"Of course not sis." Danny said, confused. "Oh, wait. You don't know, do you?" Danny asked, hugging her back.

"Know what?" Anni asked.

"Let me ask you something first? Since we have the same powers, I know you feel the ice core in your chest, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you feel a fire core as well?" Danny looked Anni int he eyes.

"Maybe." Anni said.

"Great. Embrace it." Danny said, letting her go.

Anni hesitated for a minute, but embraced the core as he said. She as shocked to feel the rings form around her. She noticed that were black instead of white. This sort of frightened her. After the ringer were gone, Anni was wearing a black dress designed in a medieval style. It had white trim, and a white A with a P inside. The dress was slim, and not as heavy as it appeared. Over the AP sign was a wrought iron tiara that matched the one floating above her long white hair. The tiara was surrounded by the same green flames as Danny's. Anni could feel the bulky bloomers under her dress, and she looked down at the boots that seemed to go even though no one from the medieval times would wear them with the dress. She finger nails were painted black as well. She noticed the she had a small sword and a dagger on her belt as well as a small black bag. The sword was black with green lines on the hilt. The dagger was about the same, except it had green gems on the hilt.  
"What is all this?" She asked Danny.

"This is your Queen form." Danny said as he let the black rings form around his waste. Once they were gone, Danny stood in his King form. "Or would it be Princess form? And look, it recognised your name change." He said.

"What does that mean?" Anni asked.

"After I defeated the last Ghost King, I got his role, though I didn't know 'til I was sixteen." Danny extended his arm to his side, let his hand glow, and let his staff appear. "Let's see your's. All you have to do it will it to appear. It might be hard at first, but it's like all your other powers."

Anni extended her arm out as well, and closed her eyes. It took a minute, but her hand finally started to glow, and her staff appeared. Anni opened her eyes, and looked at it. It was made of wrought iron, and in the shape of a heart with one inside the other connected by wrought iron bars. It had three spikes poking out the top, and they were on fire.

"Welcome to the royal family my Princess." Danny said, bowing low. Anni smiled, and changed back as Danny did. "Skulker is in charge of protecting the place while I'm away. I set him with the mission of finding you. He still doesn't like me all that much, but he will follow me as long as I don't use the power wo hurt other like the old King did. He likes to make fun of me as well." Danny smiled.

"Why didn't he just capture me and bring me to you. He didn't even let me see him following me." Anni said.

"I know. He didn't want to get too close for fear you would run from him, thinking he was going to take you back to Plasmius, who is no longer our enemy. We made a truce after my family died, and he hd to find a knew obsession." Danny said. "But we'll talk more later, we need to get ready for school." Danny left the room so his sister could change.

Anni came out of the room a few minutes later wearing Jazz's clothes. They left after that. Danny handed Anni a black backpack he had found in the attic. He had also made two lunches for them both, and put them in his lunch box.

"Are we going to walk the whole way?" Anni asked.

"I normally do, but we can fly there if you want." Danny said.

"Okay, let's fly." Anni smiled and followed her new brother into an alleyway to change forms. After that, they flew toward the school. Anni was looking forward to meeting Danny's new friends, and become an official member of Team Phantom.

**Sorry it's so late.I;ll try to put the next one up review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS.**

Danni and Anni were walking through the school, heading for the office to get her schedule. Anni was nervous. She had never been to school before, at least not to actually attend. Anni had been through schools before. She had seen humans working, and wondered what it would be like, but she always thought she could never do it herself because of how fast she was aging. Anni had found she was aging faster than before, and it worried her, but she still didn't want to tell her brother about it. She had finally reached her currant age look almost a year ago, and was happy to find that she was once again aging slowly. She now knew why she was aging so fast, she had always wanted to be like Danny. She was supposed to be his clone, right? Then why was she so much younger than him? She wanted to be the same age as him, and her body listened.

Danny was telling Anni about his friends there, and she was getting excited to meet them. They had accepted Danny so easily, and would probably except her as well. Anni had never had very many friends before. She was always on the move, and was afraid to get too close to people for fear of Vlad sending someone to capture and take her back.

Danny was talking about his friends, Carly and Alex, the newest members of Team Phantom. He was also talking about a meeting between all the members, which he hoped would be that night. Anni was looking forward to meeting Carly and Alex.

Upon entering the office, Anni saw a woman she thought was Spectra until she got a better look at her face. "Oh, you must be Annibell Fenton. I'm Principle Hardy. It's nice to meet you. Here are your uniforms." She said, handing Anni a stack of clothes, a few black skirts, a pair of black pants, a few black shirts, and two red ties. "You must wear it tomorrow. To think, Daniel has a twin sister." She said walking into her office after handing Anni her schedule.

"She's kind of scary." Anni whispered to her brother.

"She looks like Spectra, doesn't she?" Danny whispered back as they left the room to head for their first class.

"You noticed that too?" Anni asked. "I mean, of course you noticed it. You've had more run ins with her than me. I've only seen her from far away."

"I haven't seen her in awhile. I wonder what she might be up to." Danny said.

"As far as I know, nothing. The last I heard about her, she was in the part of the Ghost Zone with the most happiness, feeding off them there, when she was captured and put in Walker's prison." Anni said.

"Oh. Here's our first class. You'll have to introduce yourself in every class. Just use the same story and you should be fine." Danny said.

"What is my story exactly?" Anni asked.

"Oh yeah, I never told you. Let's say you were kidnapped as a baby, and we just found you. You don't like to talk about your other life, and just want to start new life here, with your twin brother and uncle. That's all." He said,

"That sounds good to me. I love you Danny. Thank you." Anni said, smiling at her new twin brother.

"Of course Anni. You're a part of me. I love you too." Danny said, smiling back. "Now let's get started."

Together they walked into the classroom, and together they told the teacher, who announced they had a new student again. Danni stood with his sister at the front, and he could tell everyone was wondering why, and he could also see a few people were eyeing them, most likely noticing the similarities between the two teens.

"Hello. My name is Annibell Fenton. You can all call me Anni. I am Danny's twin sister. We were separated at birth for reasons I would much rather not talk about. I hope you welcome me to the school." Anni had to fight the urge to bow. she had spent a little time in Japan before returning to the Ghost Zone.

"Alright Anni, you and Danny can go to your seats now." The teacher said.

At lunch, Anni was glad to have a break from explaining who she was. She was also excited about meeting Danny's new friends. Anni followed the older teen outside, and together they sat under a large tree, ans waited while they ate. Anni had saw one of Danny's friends in one of their classes, but hadn't had the chance to talk to her. She was pretty though, and Danny called her Carly as they walked by her. It wasn't long before a teenage couple came rushing up to them. The girl, which Anni recognized as Carly, was pulling a teenage boy behind her. He must be Alex.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister Danny?" Carly said, getting right to the point as she and Alex sat beside the twins.

"Anni is not really my twin sister. She's my clone. She needed a new home, and that means she has to stay with me." Danny said.

"Not that I mind. Danny loves me for me, and will protect me from anything. I'm a part of him." Anni said.

"I love your name Anni. It's kind of cool how it rhymes with Danny." Carly said.

"My name used to be Danielle, but we changed it so it would be easier for people. My creator named me Danielle, and sent me after Danny. I used to be somewhat of an enemy to him. I also used to look a lot younger than him." Anni said.

"Why don't you now?" Alex asked.

"My body grew so I would look more like Danny." Anni said, smiling at the teenage boy.

"Oh."

"I love your outfit Anni. It's so cute." Carly said.

"Thanks. It was Danny's sister's. Danny's letting me use it." Anni said.

"It belongs to you now. I have to real use for it." Danny said.

"And of course you would like Anni's outfit. You love clothes." Alex said, causing Danny and Anni to laugh.

"Speaking of clothes, We need to have a team meeting tonight. I have your uniforms ready, and I'll give them to you then. Sam and Tucker are coming as well. There are a few things I have to do before the meeting, mostly shopping for Anni some clothes, and I have to help her make her new uniform as well." Danny handed them a piece of paper with an address on it. "Come here when it starts getting dark. it might be a good chance to work on your sneaking out skills. It won't be long before you'll be working a lot more on fighting ghosts who aren't me. I'm getting a vibe, and it's saying a natural portal is about to open, and with it ghosts will be coming. There are a few ghosts who don't follow me, or oppose me. They just live how they want, and some of them aren't so good. I'll need a lot more help since I won't have Sam and Tucker with me."

"Awesome. We'll be there. At least I will." Carly said.

"Me too. I don't have practice today." Alex said.

"Practice?" Anni asked.

"I'm a football player." Alex replied, accepting the celery stick Danny was handing him. "Thanks."

"Really? Jocks and Danny don't usually mix." Anni said, remembering Dash.

"I'm not that bad now." Danny defended himself. "Me and Dash are sort of friends now, and I am friends with all the jocks here. I even got a kiss from Dash and one of the jocks here. They're now dating other guys, but they still kissed me. And I got to help them figure out what they really wanted."

"Good for you Danny. I'm glad you could help someone with a non-ghost related problem." Anni mocked, laughing at the mock hurt on Danny's face.

Carly laughed as well. She loved how Danny looked at his sister/clone. He really loved her a lot. He seemed to want to protect her greatly. Carly loved seeing siblings hanging out, and getting along. It made her remember before her sister moved out. They didn't get to spend as much time together as they used too.

Alex was glad danny had a sister. Someone he could look to as family besides his uncle and friends. Someone to help him through the loss of his parents and older sister, once again besides his uncle, and friends. He was happy for Danny.

When school was over, Danny called and told Tony they were heading for the mall, and would meet him there if they got done in time. Tony had asked about homework, and Danny told them they didn't have anything but a book report they had done during a free period.

After that they headed for the mall to pick up the things Anni needed to really begin living in their house. Danny was glad they had gotten a three bedroom house instead of just a two bedroom like Tony had first wanted. They picked out clothes, shoes, sheets, pictures, curtains, and a rug, among other things. Once they were done, Danny and Anni flew the stuff back to the house. Upon getting close to the house, Danny switched the shield off, and they landed in the guest room.

After unloading himself, Danny took all his stuff back to his room, then helped Anni fix up her room. After that, they flew to NCIS. As they got closer, Danny told his sister they had to land and walk from there. It was time to let the rest of Tony's team meet her.

Anni was nervous about meeting Tony's coworkers. She was afraid they wouldn't like her. She was really nervous about meeting Abby. Danny had told her she would have to keep her ghost half reeled in for awhile, letting it out slowly as she spent more time with her. Anni had heard a lot from Danny about Gibbs, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby. They all seemed really nice, though Gibbs sounded a little scary, and Ziva sounded no unscarier. This was going to be something of a time.

The ride upstairs was quiet, but Danny knew Anni was scared. She hadn't spent a lot of time with humans before today, and she was probably still worried about the Guys In White, who hadn't shown up in almost a year, though Danny knew they were still out there somewhere, watching him sometimes. He had told her not to worry about them, but Anni was still always looking over her shoulder, even after he had told her he would tell her if they were near, and that soon she too would be able to sense them from a distance.

Gibbs looked aver as the elevator dinged, and Danny stepped off with a girl who looked a lot like him. She must be Anni. Tony was talking about her all day. "Danny." He called, getting everoyone else's attention in the process.

"Gibbs." Danny greeted back. "Gibss, McGee, Ziva, this is Annibell Fenton, my twin sister. I'm sure Uncle Tony has told you the story already. Anni was kidnapped as a baby, and we just found out about each other. That's the official story, okay."

"It's nice you meet you Anni. I'm Special Agent Gibbs. That's Special Agents Ziva David, and Timothy McGee." Gibbs said to Danny's clone/twin.

"Yeah, welcome to the family." A goth girl said, running up to hug Anni tightly. "I'm Abby Sciuto by the way, and that's Ducky over there." She said, pointing to an older man coming from where she had come.

"It's nice to meet you all. And thank you for the welcome." Anni said, smiling happily.

**Sorry it's so late. I don't have a lot of time to write anymore what with my new job, and helping my mother with my two baby brothers. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think by reviewing. Much love from me to you all. And yes, I am aware that 'unscarier' is not a word.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS.**

Danny and Anni spent the day at NCIS. Danny introduced his sister to Vance, who was shocked, and a few other agents he knew. Danny could tell she had already bonded with the team, and now she felt the need to protect them.

That night Danny helped Anni with her new uniform. Together they chaged forms after telling Tony where they were going. Phantom in in usual uniform of black cargo pants, covered with pockets, black and white boots, white gloves, and black and white, form fitting shirt with a hood, it had his DP on the front. Anni changed into her ghost form, and Phantom handed her her new uniform. "I hope you like it." He said. He had picked it out for her, and told her if she didn't like it, he would find something else.

Anni took the clothes into the bathroom, and put her new uniform on. She looked at herself int he mirror. "I love it Danny." She said coming out of the bathroom.

Phantom smiled. Anni was wearing a shirt like his, with Phantom's with the DP on it, white gloves, black pleated mini skirt with black leggings, and long cobat style black boots with buckles. Anni took the time to put her long hair in a ponytail, and Phantom helped her braid it. Together they flew to the address Phantom gave Carly and Alex, the warehouse the portal was in. After getting there, Phantom teleported to Amity Park, and back, Sam and Tucker in tow.

"Anni." Sam said, hugging the other girl. "It's so good to see you again." She added.

"What's up Anni." Tucker said.

"It's good to see you too Sam. Not much Tucker, what's up with you?" Anni said.

"Carly and Alex should be here soon. I pretty much told them they had to sneak out of the house." Phantom laughed.

"And I think we did a pretty good job of it." Everyone turned toward the entrance to the building. Carly and Alex were standing in the light, Carly with her hand on her hip, Alex shaking his head and grinning. "Hey Sam." Carly said, walking up to the goth.

"Hey Carly. How have you been?" Sam asked.

"Good. This must be Tucker." Calry said reaching a hand out to shake Tucker's hand.

"That would be me. Tucker Foley. That's TF as in Too Fine." Tucker said.

"Three years, and he still does it." Anni whispered.

"Very funny. I'm Calry,and this is my boyfriend Alex." Carly said, sweeping her hand, palm up, in Alex's direction.

"It's nice to meet you. I never thought Phantom would be friends with so many jocks before." Tucker said, shaking Alex's hand. Alex laughed.

"Alright, now that everyone has met, I think it's time we transformed." Phantom said, letting his rings flow. Anni followed suit.

"Love the new uniform Anni." Sam said, reaching up to touch the necklace around her neck. As she touched it, a black ring formed around her chest, starting at her necklace. The rings split, and flowed the same way Danny's do. Sam's black pants, black tank top, and black combat boots, turned into flowing black drapery like silk pants and shirt, black gloves, and black flats. Her hair changed as well. It was no longer in a ponytail, but was flowing down her back. She had a black mask covering the bottom half of her face. (Think Kakashi from Naruto). She had two black ecto-guns on the belt, and others people couldn't see. Danny's DP sign was on both the gun holsters as well as on a necklace around her neck.

Tucker then reached for his necklace. Metal like armor flowed over his body as the pixalaited rings flowed from his necklace. It looked light weight, and flexible. A gamer's helmet covered his head. If one looked closely, they could see the gagets on his suit. A PDA on his sleeve, and headset in his helmet, and many more. Tucker also had an ecto-gun on his hip. Danny's DP was on the left side on his helmet, and on his belt.

"Wow. How did you do you?" Carly asked.

"Easy. The sa,e way you are going to be able to." Sam said.

Carly and Alex were confused for a moment. "Here." Phantom said, handing both necklaces. These were different from the ones Sam and Tucker wore. They were in the shape of a white dove on top of a blue Phoenix with a DP in the center.

"Wow." Carly said, taking one from Danny. "It's beautiful." She said.

"I thought you would like it." Phantom said. "Put them on, and press the DP." He explained.

Carly did just that. A white light flowed from her necklace. As they parted, a uniform just like Sam's appeared. The only difference was her's was white, and Danny's DP was hanging from her ears as a pair of earrings as well as on her gun holsters. Carly looked herself over. "How did that happen?" She asked, noting her voice wasn't as muffled by her mask as she thought it would be.

"Simple. I applied a small piece of my own power into you necklaces. This power allows you to transform like me." Phantom said. He didn't tell them it also gave them part of his healing gift. He didn't want them taking unneccesary risks, thinking they would heal from it with no problem. Even Sam and Tucker weren't completely sure how far the power went.

Alex reached up to his necklace, and pressed the DP. Dark blue rings flowed free from the piece of jewlery. As they flwed, a black coat formed. Under that, Alex could feel a tanktop, and, looking down, saw blue pants, tucked into his long black boots with blue bottoms. After the rings were gone, he saw his coat was long and flowing with four blue buttons forming a square on his chest. He had two blue bands over his coat on his left arm. Blue gloves on his hands, and a black wide brimmed hat with a blue band on his head. He has a gun holster on his right hip where no one could see it, and he could feel things up his sleeves. Danny's DP was on the front of his hat, and on the front of his boots just where the bind is. He has a black and blue domino mask over his eyes.

"This is awesome." He said, looking himself over. "I like the coat." He added.

"Alright. Phoenix and Light have now graduated from trainees to full time heroes." Tucker said, laughing.

"Sweet. If only our parents knew." Carly laughed as well.

"Yeah." Phantom said. "Are you ready for you first patrol?" He asked.

"How exactly will this work?" Carly asked. "We can't fly like you? Are we going to run around the city like idiots?"

"Not exactly." Phantom changed into his King form. He made a portal appear, and from it came two balls of light. "I just finished making these a few hours ago." Changing back, Phantom let each of the light balls go. The white one flew to Light, enterring her body with a squeak of shock from her. The blue one did the same to Phoenix, though he didn't make a noise.

A small disk of light, one blue, one white, formed under each new hero's feet. Both ligh disks started to float above the ground.

"I learned a lot when I became King." Phantom said.

A black light disk and a pixalated light disk formed under the feet of Darkness and Tech Master. They both too started floating above the ground.

"It's not so hard, even at first. Your feet are stuck to the disk as long as you want them to be. It's like they read your minds or something." Tech Master said.

Light and Phoenix felt the disk form a almost bond with them. It was a strange thing to feel, and Phantom laughed at the looks on their faces.

"The bond is strange at first. You'll get used to it. I've never had to use one before, but I am bonded to one in my human form incase I'm unable to change into either of my forms for whatever reason." Phantom said.

"It's almost like they become your familiers." Darkness added. "They are always there when you need them."

Phantom almost laughed. "The disk won't work for me unless I'm in my human form, but it will work for you no matter what."

"That's good." Light said. She and Phoenix flew around the warehouse a few times, getting used to the disks. "I think we're ready for our first patrol." Light said when they were done.

"That's good. We'll go on a patrol, but I don't think anything will happen tonight." Phantom said. "Anni, how well is your teleporting?" He then asked his sister.

"I can only teleport one person at a time." Anniu said, already pretty sure of what Phantom was asking of her.

"Okay. We'll work on that for you, but until then, can you take Darkness and Tech back to Amity? I need to help Light and Phoenix."

"Sure." Anni said, taking Tech Master's hand, and vanishing.

"I'll see you later Darkness." Phantom said to the goth girl.

"And I'll be waiting Phantom." Darkness said. They put their foreheads together, then Anni took her back.

"That was so sweet." Light said.

Phantom smirked, and motioned for them to follow him. They spent an hour flying over the city. Anni had joined them a few minutes after they had left. Light and Phoenix were having a great time. They had thought flying with Phantom had been awesome, but this was better.

When Phantom said it was time to return home, they were all ready even though they were having fun. Phantom flew with Phoenix to his house while Anni went with Light. The half ghost watched as Phoenix changed back to him normal form, and climbed back through his window on the ground floor. He then teleported to Light's house in time to see her skillfully climb a tree next to her bedroom window, and, after making sure no one was waiting for her in her room, climbed in, and waved good bye to them both.

"Let's go home. We'll fix up you new room tomorrow." Pahntom said.

"Okay Danny." Anni said. Phantom could teel she was tired, so he picked her up. "Eeep. I can fly myself." She said to him even as her eyes drooped.

"Sure you can." Phantom said even though Anni was already asleep. The moment she was asleep, Anni changed forms. Normally she could stay in her ghostly form even in sleep, but she didn't want to this time since she was now living in the human world.

Danny phased into the house, and put Anni in her new bed. He then went to the kitchen where he also changed forms.

"Oh, you're home." Danny turned to see Tony standing in the kitchen doorway in his pj bottoms.

"Did I wake you?" Danny asked.

"No. I was already awake. Did you have a good time tonight?"

"Yeah. I gave Carly and Alex their uniforms, and their new flying disks. It's hard being hero without a proper way of getting around." Danny said, getting some water.

"That's good." Tony got him some water as well. "Good night Danny." He said, heading back to his room.

"Good night Uncle Tony." Danny said, also heading back to his room to sleep what little sleep he could get.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS.**

A week passed by without any real big ghost attacks. The Box Ghost showed up a few times, and Danny let Phoenix and Light take care of him since he was so easy to handle.

It was a saturday, and Danny and Anni were hanging with Carly and Alex in Danny's room. They had been watching a movie, eating candy and junk food. Tony was at work, on a case that Danny would most likely end up helping with later.

After the movie, they all went to the kitchen to get more snacks before starting another one. They were about to go back upstairs when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Anni said. She had become so comfortable with being there and around other people. Anni opened the door to a older man she recognized as Tony's dad. "Yes?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Senior asked. He could tell she was a teenager and he knew Tony wasn't home because his car wasn't outside, so that meant Danny had a girl over. He wondered if Tony knew about this.

"I'm Anni." Anni said.

"What do you want Senior?" Danny asked as he, Carly and Alex close behind.

Senior saw the other two teens. "Does Junior know you have girls over?" He asked.

"Yeah he know Carly is here. Just like he knows Alex is here." Danny said, annoyed. "Now what do you want?" He asked again.

"I was talking about her as well." Senior said, pointing to Anni.

"Of course he knows I'm here. I live here." Anni said, almost forgetting that Danny took his memories.

"Really now?" He asked.

"Senior, this is my twin sister Annibell." Danny said.

"Call me Anni." Anni said.

"Your twin sister? You don't have a twin sister Danny. I know." Senior said.

"She's been missing since birth." Danny said. "Now I will not answer any more questions til you answer mine. What do you want?"

"Well, I need your help. I don't know what's going on. She won't leave me alone. You have to help me get rid of her. Please Danny, help me." senior begged.

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked. He knew what he was talking about, but wanted him to say it. Wanted him to admit that the ghost was real.

"My wife. She won't leave me alone."

"Which wife?" Danny asked. Senior looked around as if making sure no one was listening. He looked at Carly, Anni, and Alex. Danny rolled his eyes. "Just spit it our Senior. They won't say anything."

"My dead wife. Junior's mother. She won't leave me alone. I know your parents were ghost hunters, so you have to help me." Senior finally said.

"You want my help getting your deceased wife to leave you alone?" Danny asked as he heard the other snicker behind him. "Okay. I need to asked you some questions first. Come on in." Danny said, letting the man into the house. Once they were all seated on the couch, Danny asked. "When did it start?" He asked.

"Not long after my first visit here." Senior said.

"Okay. What did you do to make her so mad at you?" Danny asked.

"What do you mean. I didn't do anything to her." Senior said.

"Of course you did. She wouldn't be mad at you if you hadn't done something to make her that way." When Senior didn't say anything. "Well Martha, mind telling me what he did to make you so man at your husband?" (Tony's mother has no real name, so I gave her one that would go well with her maiden name. I also know nothing about what she looks like, so I just made something up.)

A beautiful red-haired woman appeared to the right on Senior. She had eyes as blue as Danny's, and skin as pale as Phantoms. Danny could tell her pale skin wasn't just from being a ghost. "Hello Danny." She said, her voice echoing slightly in the silence.

Carly and Alex were shocked. The only ghosts they had really seen were Skulker, The Box Ghost, Danny, and Anni.

"Hello Grandmother. How have you been?" He asked her.

"Quiet well Danny, thank you. It has been a pleasure spending so much time with my husband." Martha grinned evilly at said man, who shuddered under the gaze.

"That's good. I'm glad you're having fun in your afterlife." Danny said. "Even though I'm sure I already know why, can you tell me why you're mad at Grandpa Tony?" Danny added the Grandpa part to see if he could put two and two together.

"Grandpa? I'm not your grandfather." Senior said.

"Yes you are you idiot. Danny already knows, and so does Tony." Martha said. "You are Madison's real father. You made me give her up. You threatened to take Tony from me. You threatened to send my son away so I could never see him again. You are nothing but a bastard."

"Wait a minute. You knew? Junior knows?" Senior turned to Danny to see him and all his friends smirking.

"Of course. I knew before Tony did. Grandmother told me, and then Uncle Tony found out." Danny said. "You didn't think you could keep something like this from me, did you?" Senior was speechless. "Didn't think so. I know everything that goes on with you Senior. I have friends who keep an eye on you."

"Friends?" Senior asked.

"Yes. My parents may have been ghost hunters, but I was good friends with most of the ghosts in town. If they were evil, I took care of them by sending them away, and if they were good, I befriended them, and made them my allies. There were a lot of ghosts in Amity Park that no one even knew about." Danny said.

"Wait a minute. Why are you just now attacking me?" Senior asked Martha.

"I got permission from the Ghost King." Martha said.

"There's a Ghost King?" Senior asked. "I didn't know ghosts had a king."

"Of course. Even ghosts need someone to turn to when they have problems with each other and they don't want to fight it out. Not all ghosts want to harm each other or the humans." Danny said.

"You act as if you know the Ghost King." Senior looked at his grandson.

"I'm a teenager. Me and my friends in Amity Park have been all over the Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone is where all the ghosts go before they are allowed to return to the human world or move on. Most ghost only have to be in the Ghost Zone for a matter of minutes, and don't even realize that's where they are because they return to either their bodies, where they died, or where ever they want to go minutes after they get there." Danny smirked. "I know a lot about ghosts. I'm a better hunter than my parents were, and they were considered the best in the business."

"Then help me please. Make her leave me alone." Senior whispered.

"I don't really want to." Danny said.

"What?! Why not?" Senior asked, jumping up from his seat.

"I don't want to. Besides, what makes you so sure I even can? I'm just a ghost hunting teenager." Danny may not have had the effects of absorbing Reaper's energy to cause him to move on, but he was having a heck of a time teasing Senior.

"You can't help me? You can't send her back to the Ghost Zone?" Senior asked.

"I'm right here Anthony." Martha said.

"I could send her back, but I don't want to." Danny smiled. "I don't like sending allies back to the Ghost zone without a really good reason."

"And bugging me isn't a good enough reason?" Senior asked. "Please Danny. I can't take it anymore. Please." Senior got on his knees, and begged the teenager to help.

Danny took pity on him. "Grandmother, I think Senior has had enough now." He said to his ghostly grandmother.

Martha looked at Senior, who was still on his knees. "I don't know."

"I'm sorry Martha. I never should have made you give Madison. I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry I did. I wish I hadn't. Please forgive me Martha. Please forgive me." Senior was now groveling in front of his dead ex-wife.

Martha smiled at him. "I've been waiting to hear that for a long time." She said. "I forgive you Anthony. Give Tony my love Danny." Martha's fading voice said as she walked into the light and moved on.

"Is she gone?" Senior asked. "Is she really gone?"

"Yeah. She moved on. She won't be back. You asked her to forgive you. You said you regret what you did. Were you telling the truth?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. I never should have done what I did. I never should have. I really wish I hadn't, but I did, and that can't be changed. I'm very sorry Danny. I'm very sorry." Senior said, bowing his head to look at the floor.

Danny knelled down in front of his grandfather. "I forgive you too Senior." He said, causing the man to look up at him.

"I forgive you too Dad." Everyone turned to look at Tony in the doorway.

"You heard all that?" Senior asked.

"Most of it." Tony said. "You finally said you were sorry for what you did. Now the question is, how long will it take for you to forgive yourself?"

Senior's eyes widened at the question. He had never thought about that before. Would he ever forgive himself? Could he ever forgive himself for causing the love of his life to suffer? "I don't know Junior. I don't know." He said.

"It's okay Dad. You can forgive yourself. No one is mad at you anymore." Tony went to kneel beside his father with Danny. "It's okay." He put his hand on his dad's shoulder. "It really is."

"Thank you Junior." Senior said.

"Of course Dad." Tony said.

Carly and Alex left not long after that. They had a double date planned with some friends of theirs. Senior talked to Anni some. Anni didn't leave Danny's side after their friends left, though she did talk to Senior about her life before she found out she had been kidnapped. Anni found it pretty easy to do this. She mostly told the truth. She said she traveled a lot with the people she called her parents. They didn't stay in one place for very long, and didn't talk to the locals much either. She hadn't thought it was strange at the time, but after she found out the truth, she knew why they never stayed or talked.

Senior left a few hours later, and though hos relationship with Tony wasn't the best still, it was better than it was.

"That was interesting. He came to you for help with my mother's ghost?" Tony asked as they ate dinner half an hour after Senior left.

"Yeah. I guess there aren't a lot of ghost hunters in DC." Danny said. Anni giggled.

"Have you finished that case yet?" Danny asked Tony.  
"Not yet. We're close, I can feel it. We even have a suspect, but we can't make anything stick. She's too slick, and everything we have is circumstantial." Tony said.

"Is there anything I can do to help Uncle Tony?" Danny asked.

"If there is, can I help?" Anni asked.

"I don't know. Probably. I'll have to ask Gibbs first." Tony said. Now a days, he couldn't see how they got through some cases without Danny's help, and if Anni could help, then that was even better.

"Okay. Just let us know if there is anything we can do." Danny said, spooning another bite of soup into his mouth.

"Sure thing." Tony said. "Are you going out patrolling tonight?" He asked the twins.

"Maybe. Carly and Alex should be done with their date in about two hours, and they'll meet us at the warehouse so I can properly train them on how to work the portal, and input their DNA into the system. Right now, it's only mine, therefore, it's also Anni's. I just have to tweak it a little so it will recognize the DNA with female DNA strands, Sam's, and Tucker's." Danny said.

"I hate that we don't get to spend a lot of time together. Over the summer, I'm going to get a little time off so e can do something together. What do you guys want to do?" Tony asked.

"Can we go camping Uncle Tony?" Anni asked. "I love to camp."

"Sure thing Anni. We can go camping. But where do you want to go camping at? We can go anywhere. I've saved up some money." Tony said.

"Can we go to Yellow Stone?" Anni asked. "I like camping there, and it would be good to camp there when someone knows you're there."

"Sure thing. Danny, you also get to pick somewhere to go." Tony said.

"Me? Okay." Danny thought about it for a minute. "There's a really good place in Amity Park for camping. Let's go there."

"Okay. Yellow Stone, and Amity Park. I've saved up enough vacation time to have most of your summer break off." Tony smiled to the teens.

Two hours passed pretty fast. They had started a movie, which Tony didn't get to finished because he got a call about another body, and had to leave.

At the warehouse, Phoenix and Light arrived on time, and ready to get started. The inputting of DNA took longer than they thought because had to add Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs' DNA too so they could use it if they needed to. He also put a small note next to the machine saying, 'Scuttlebutt says there is more DNA in the system then first thought'. He knew the others would get the meaning.

"So now all we have to do is put our fingers against the scanner?" Alex asked.

"Yeah. It's easy." Danny put his finger against the scanner, and the portal door opened with ease, then it closed after he touched it again.

"I didn't think it would be that easy." Everyone turned at the sound of the evil sounding voice. Anni gasped, and flew behind Danny in fright.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Light asked when she saw Anni freak out, and Danny tense ever so slightly.

**Ooooh. Who could it be? Does anyone know? R&R please**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Danny Phantom or NCIS.**

"Fear not young Danielle, I mean you all no harm." The man said. He was wearing a black suit and his grey hair was tied in a ponytail. "These must be your new friends Daniel."

"Vlad. What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

"Can't an old friend come for a visit?" Vlad asked.

Danny relaxed a little more. "What do you want?" He asked again, calmer.

"Can a subject not come see his king?" Vlad asked. Danny glared. Light and Phoenix were confused. They had thought only ghost called Danny, king. "Alright Daniel, I need your help." Vlad said.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked. "Oh, and Dani's name is Annibell now."

"Oh, Annibell? That's a nice name. And as for my problem, a ghost has taken to following me around. It's a young lady who seems to have developed a crush on me. I am unable to do anything about her. I just barely got away from her to speak with you. Please help me." Vlad seemed apprehensive about asking for help.

"I'm confused." Light said.

"Vlad is an, ah, 'family friend'." Danny said. "He's the one who made Anni."

"Really?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah. Vlad and my parents knew each other from college. After an accident, they went their separate ways until a few years ago when he held a reunion at his home, and tried to kill my dad, and marry my mom. He did this until my parents died. He helped me with a few things since then, like moving the portal here." Danny said.

"Correct Daniel. I do indeed feel bad for what I have done to you and your family." Vlad said.

Danny thought for a minute. "Is the girl who's following about Light's height, with brown hair and pale skin, wearing a pink night gown with white frill around the sleeves, collar, and bottom?" He asked.

"Yes. But how did you know?" Vlad asked, then turned to look behind him. The little girl was standing there with a smile on her face.

"I found you Vlad." She said. "So this is where you've been hiding? who are your friends?" She asked. She then looked at Danny. "My Lord." She said, curtsying deeply.

"Hello young lady. Might I ask you your name?" Danny asked, bowing to the girl.

"It's Jean." The girl answered.

"Can I also ask you why you are following Vlad around?" Dann asked. The others watched in silent awe at how well he was handling the young ghost.

"Vlad and i are going to get married." Jean said, smiling, wrapping an arm through Vlad's.

"Married? Why didn't you tell me Vlad. I'll be more than happy to do the ceremony if you'd like." Danny said.

"Daniel." Vlad got a pleading look in his eyes.

Danny laughed at the man. "I'm so sorry Jean, but Vlad here can't marry you. He's already in love with someone else. He could never give himself to you, knowing he will always love this other woman. It would be unfair to the both of you." Danny had already started to let the energy needed to force a move on to grown in his chest, just in case. "Why do you want to marry Vlad anyway?" He asked.

"He's just like my Henry. I miss him so." Jean said.  
Danny looked through his mental files for the ghost Jean was talking about. He said he had already moved on, having gave up on seeing his beloved ever again. "If you miss him so much, move on. He's there, waiting for you. He misses you as well." Danny said.

"Henry has moved on? I must go to him. Forgive me Vlad, but I still love him dearly, and I can't go on without him." Jean said, turned to he elder man.

"It's quiet alright Jean dear. I wouldn't want you and your love to be separated for much longer." Vlad said. "I will miss you, but I want you to be happy more."

"Thank you for understanding Vlad. Good bye." Jean moved toward the light. Everyone gasped. This wasn't something you got to see everyday, and it was beautiful.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Vlad said.

"All Jean wanted was to be with her love. I've seen it before." Danny released the energy and sighed. He hated having to build it up, and not use it. "I need to burn some energy off. Anyone wish to join me in patrol?" He asked.

"Of course Danny." Light put her disk down, and got on. Phoenix followed her lead.

"Mind if I join you in your flight Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"If you wish." Danny said.

Vlad let the two black rings form around his waist. As they separated, Vlad's black suit changed into a white one. His tie was red, as well as his shirt. His cape was still there, and his hair was in the normal devil spikes. His solid red eyes trained on the Light and Phoenix, who froze.

"You're half ghost too?" Light asked.

"Meet Vlad Plasmuis. We used to be enemies. He was half ghost before I was." Danny said as he started to float toward the door. "Plasmius, that's Light and Phoenix, the new recruits. Come on."

Everyone followed Phantom outside, and into the air. "So that's why you called Danny king?" Light asked Vlad.

"Yes. I may not be his biggest supporter, but he's still the ghost king." Vlad said. "He's part of the reason I changed my look. I used to look as evil as I used to be. Even since Daniel's mother and father died, I haven't been what I used to be. I was once obsessed with getting Madison, but now I'm not."

"Once a ghost's obsession is gone, then they move on, but since Vlad is only half ghost, so he can't move on." Danny said.

"We aren't really patrolling, are we? You just wanted to fly." Phoenix asked.

"Pretty much. I know where the box ghost is, so we don't have to deal with him. The only ghost's we'll have to deal with are the ones I know are coming, but I don't know when they are coming. I know it's soon, but I don't know when." Danny answered.

"You powers as king never cease to amaze me. I am also amazed at how you could go so long without knowing they were there in the first place." Vlad said.

"I'm not fully sure as to why it took so long for me to find my powers as the king. It might have something to do with the fact that I'm only half ghost." Danny said as they flew over Washington DC.

"There's where Uncle Tony works." Anni said as they flew over Marine Headquarters.

It was then that they were attacked by a ghost. It was one they hadn't even seen before. It was female, and had green hair. Danny stepped aside to watch the others at work. He would step in if they needed it. Vlad floated beside him. "Can they do this by themselves Daniel?" He asked the teen.

"I think they can. Anni is strong, and while Light and Phoenix haven't been doing this as long as the rest of us, they do know what they are doing." Phantom said. He watched the fight in silence. They would have to learn the old fashion way, like he did, by doing.

"They are really good." Vlad said after five minutes of the ghost bobbing away from them. "This fight won't last much longer. You have trained them well."

"You think so?" Phantom asked. "Do you have any idea how strange it is for me to hear you complimenting me?" He turned and looked at the older man.

"Do you have any idea how strange it is for me to be complimenting you little badger?" Vlad asked, looked at the teen.

Phantom smirked and turned back to the fight just in time to see Anni shoot a ecto beam at the ghost, who dodged it. The beam bounced off a mirror Light had holding up, which bounced off one Phoenix had. the beam hit the ghost, and Anni took out her thermos, and shucked the ghost up.

"Ten minutes. That didn't take too long." Vlad said.

"I've had fights take longer than that." Phantom said.

"Oh, I know." Vlad smiled at Phantom. It was a real smile, full of joking, and happiness, something Danny had never seen before. He could see the sadness from loosing the woman he loved, and the best friend he never admitted to liking, but he could also see the happiness. Pure happiness that no longer obsessing about getting a wife and son, and killing a friend. Vlad was no longer evil. Danny could no longer sense the evil in him. This made Danny happy as well.

"That was great!" Phoenix fist pumped, a huge smile on his face. He straightened his hat.

"I haven't done that in so long. I forgot how great it felt." Anni said, smiling as big as the others.

"And I actually thought fighting the Box Ghost was fun. That was better." Light said.

"Beware children. That was an easy ghost compared to some of the ones Daniel as gone up against." Vlad said.

"Like you?" Light asked.

"I once was stronger than Daniel, but that was when he first started. He had gotten stronger, and will continue to do so." Vlad smirked. "Well, I must be going. It's been a long day. enjoy your lives and the peace. A day will come when both will end." Vlad took his cape, and twirled it around his body as he vanished in a puff of pinkish smoke.

"What did he mean by that?" Light asked when the smoke, and Vlad, were gone.

"Who knows." Anni said.

"The peace will end once more ghost come to DC, and they will, and the life thing, everyone dies at some point." Danny said. "Pay no attention to the frootloop. We should all get home."

They said their good byes, and flew their separate ways. Danny pulled his phone. They stopped above NCIS, and turned invisible. "Hey Uncle Tony, you still at NCIS?" He asked.

_"Yeah, why?"_ Tony asked.

"Anni and I are floating above the building as we speak. Okay if we stop by?" Danny asked.

_"Well, since it is saturday, and you have finished your homework, and Gibbs says you can, sure. Come on."_ Tony said.

Danny and Anni heard Ziva snicker in the background, then stopped after the sound of one of Gibbs' headslaps. Anni snickered herself. "Awesome. We'll be in in a few minutes."

Danny hung up the phone, then he and Anni flew into an ally. They walked out in human form, and straight to NCIS. They waved to the guards who signed them in, and then they went upstairs. Everyone smiled at them as they exited the elevator.

"Hey guys." McGee called as they entered the bullpen.

"Hey McGee." Anni ran over and looked over his shoulder at what he was doing.

"Need any help?" Danny asked.

"If you help any more, we'll have to start paying you Danny." They turned to see Vance standing behind them.

"You might have to one day. For now, I'm just a volunteer." Danny smiled. "Heading home Director?" Danny asked.

"Yes. I'll see you all later." Vance walked to the elevator, and left.

"He's got a point. You do help so much, you do help a lot." Ziva said.

"I'm happy to help. So, would you like me to help with anything?" Danny smiled.

* * *

**Sorry it's late. The next chapter should be better**


End file.
